Against All Odds
by kanshou87
Summary: Summary: Following Touma’s attack on Yuuki, all three characters discovered their true feelings to each other. Featuring multiple pairings in respective parts. The pairing will change depending on the development of the original storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Against All Odds**

Disclaimer: All the Vampire Knight characters belong to Hino-sensei. I'm only using them to fulfill self fandom fantasies. ~XD

A/N: This story is inspired by the latest manga chapter, VK 60. I'm not too sure about its length. I am estimating a three part one shot featuring different character's point of view with a twist of AU ending. The angst in the chapter made me write this AU story despite being crammed with heavy revision for the finals. The temptation is just too great to resist. *_curse plot bunnies*_

Summary: Following Touma's attack on Yuuki, all three characters discovered their true feelings to each other. Featuring multiple pairings in respective parts. The pairing will change depending on the development of the original storyline.

Outline (so far)

Chapter 1: Yuuki's POV

Chapter 2: Zero's POV

Chapter 3: Kaname's POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Against All Odds**

Disclaimer: All the Vampire Knight characters belong to Hino-sensei. I'm only using them to fulfill self fandom fantasies. ~XD

A/N: This story is inspired by the latest manga chapter, VK 60. I'm not too sure about its length. I am estimating a three part one shot featuring different character's point of view with a twist of AU ending. The angst in the chapter made me write this AU story despite being crammed with heavy revision for the finals. The temptation is just too great to resist. *_curse plot bunnies*_

Summary: Following Touma's attack on Yuuki, all three characters discovered their true feelings to each other. Featuring multiple pairings in respective parts. The pairing will change depending on the development of the original storyline.

Part I – Yuuki's POV.

I know this scent.

_Am I dreaming again? _

This warmth enveloped my shivering body.

It's similar to Onii-sama's yet somehow it feels distinct.

When was the last time I felt this way?

.

Now, I remember…

It was that fateful night after Onii-sama and I had defeated Uncle Rido.

I was horrified at the sight of my brother facing off with Zero.

I can't imagine what would happen if I were late, even for one second…

Guess, I would have regretted my whole life, even for eternity if he was hurt.

A sudden realization hit me then.

Everything about Zero that I have never knew.

The indescribable pain and pent up emotions that he so cleverly hid away for the past four years.

Flooding memories played in my mind left me aching for my precious friend as I took in draughts of blood for his neck.

A mix of anger and confused emotion battled within me.

I hated myself for being so oblivion of his sufferings.

I hated myself for feeling happy when he embraced me and patted my head gently, asking me if I was okay.

I despise myself for being so indecisive of my feelings, when Zero had expressed his through that breathtaking kiss.

I was too much of a coward to admit them, although I had subconsciously given half of my heart to you when you walked away.

Hence, I vowed to myself.

I would remain well and alive when come for me, Zero.

I will redeem myself through death, if he wills it.

.

Kaname-oniisama was right.

I am truly a cruel person.

I toiled with both of your emotions without considering the consequences.

I hated myself for being complacent with Onii-sama's love while longing for Zero's.

The racing of my heartbeat when I heard of the Zero's attendance to the peace conference was a clear evidence of my betrayal.

Still, Kaname onii-sama was ever so kind, giving me time to sort out my confused feelings.

I love and hated him for that.

Honestly, I am unworthy of his love.

.

'_How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all'_

My heart was practically jumping out of my throat when I caught a glimpse of my hunter friend standing alone in his tuxedo suit. He was the vampire hunter in charge for the night, keeping his eye on any suspicious activities that might disrupt the peace conference.

He acknowledged me with his cold amethyst eyes and walked away. I knew that every move I made was crucial and all, but I just couldn't stop the urge to ask him about his wellbeing…

And when I finally got the chance to talk to him, I backed down with a cowardly response. Still, having him standing near to me felt strangely comforting.

_I miss you, Zero. I really do…_

.

My mouth traced along Zero's neck, stopping at a precise spot where the beating of the pulse was loudly heard against his smooth skin.

"_Yuuki, don't be afraid to use your fangs." _

My fangs lengthened in response, ready to draw blood.

"_Only the blood of their love ones can quench a pureblood's thirst." _

My jaw was about to clamp down when I realized that he was looking at me.

This is not Kaname-oniisama..

The image of a traumatized boy crying suddenly flashed before me.

This is Zero.

Pang of guilt engulfed me as I withdrew from his exposed neck.

"Please put me down, Zero. I can stand,"

I felt the warmth slipped away as he placed me down, now replaced with a sudden coldness.

I can sense Zero's swirling aura flaring; his emotions unreadable behind his glare.

I need to get out of here, fast.

"I'm always such a scatterbrain… Sorry to disturb you," I blurted out before escaping from the nearest window.

_Why do I always mess things up like this? _

Tears streamed down my face as I ran away. The thought of almost hurting Zero hurt me more than Touma's inflicted wound.

How could I be so foolish to let my vampire instincts to take over?

_Bark! Bark! _

"Nii-sama! You are alright!," I exclaimed happily when I saw a black wolf reappeared before me. He is my brother's creatures sent to protect me while I was away.

I knelt down and begged.

"Please take me away from here, Onii-sama."

The wolf whines and nuzzles against my hair as if it is comforting me before it transformed into a flock of black bats. As they enveloped me in a circle, an unexpected figure appeared before me.

Zero.

"Yuuki!"

My heart leaped in joy. This was the first time in a long time that I heard him called my name.

"Yuuki! " he called again, louder this time.

"Zero!"

I find myself returning his call. The flock of bats reverted back to its original form.

For a second, I thought Kaname onii-sama would have stopped me. But when I caught the glimpse of acceptance in its dark eyes, I knew he relented. God blessed him for having such a kind heart.

The next thing I knew, I was nestled in Zero's embrace with joyful tears streaming down my cheeks. He was brushing my locks with his gentle hand; whispering words of nothings in my ear as he holds me safely in his arms.

I was lost no more.

'_And you coming back to me, is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face…'_

A/N: That's it for the first part. I will make reference to this chapter in the following chapters.

Please review and comment. _*begs* _

I realized that many readers tend to skip the reviewing part whenever they read. Please don't do that. It's not like I fancy reviews and all but I would really appreciate if you drop me some comments in order to improve myself. It will be like an intangible reward for us readers, really. I also welcome any criticism and suggestions. So please don't be hesitant on your thoughts and write them down in the comment box.

Secondly, I might randomly add readers through my msn account to gain feedback. So please don't be surprised if you see the nickname: kirara1987 or kanshou87 in your friend's request. Don't worry. I am **not** a **stalker **or any of that sort… I would love to read your work as much as you want to read mine. So do accept my request if you can, okay?

.


End file.
